Master Of Mysteries/Hero
|-|Original= |cost = * - 300 |organization = Conquerors |bio = The "Master of Mysteries" is an artificial intelligence born from an evolved version of Ultron. When the age of ultron was over, a last Ultron's bot fled to a secret area where he upgrade himself 10 years waiting for the moment when he will be forgotten and strong enought. Ultimately he change his name for "The Master", "The Mister" ,to "Master of Mysteries". Cause no one will know from where he goes. His purpose of World domination is everything from him. He has created an army of upgraded humans to join him, the conquerors will be a rampage of cybernetics meta humans fearless, ruthless and relentless as he like them to.}} |Text2 = Follow-Up/Counter-Attack |effects2 = X3 |name3 = Encephalo-Ray |name4 = Paragon Punch |stamina3 = 25% |stamina4 = 30% |target3 = One Enemy |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 2 round |cooldown4 = n/a |hits3 = 1 |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 98% /23% |hitcrit4 = 100% /34% |type3 = Ranged Psychic |type4 = Melee Unarmed |effects3 = |Text4 = My goal is World domination |effects4 = }} Empowered-Molecular Iso-8 : Iso-8 MOM.png add |-|Flamewar= |cost = * Original - 300 * Watcher - 100 * Watcher - 130 |organization = Conquerors, Chat Watchers |bio = The "Master of Mysteries" is an artificial intelligence born from an evolved version of Ultron. When the age of ultron was over, a last Ultron's bot fled to a secret area where he upgrade himself 10 years waiting for the moment when he will be forgotten and strong enought. Ultimately he change his name for "The Master", "The Mister" ,to "Master of Mysteries". Cause no one will know from where he goes. His purpose of World domination is everything from him. He has created an army of upgraded humans to join him, the conquerors will be a rampage of cybernetics meta humans fearless, ruthless and relentless as he like them to. For the moment he helped those humans, waiting for the good opportunity...}} |name2 = Cyber-Virus |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Melee Debuff Tech |cooldown2 = 3 rounds |effects2 = x3 |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name3a = Watcher's Drone |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Drone's Sonic Clash |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 100% /12% |type3b = Ranged Summon Sonic |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |effects3b = |name3c = Scanning Targets |stamina3c = 10% |target3c = All enemies |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = 100% |type3c = Debuff |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds (started cooled down) |effects3c = |name3d = Nuclear Launch |stamina3d = 25% |target3d = All |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 100% |type3d = Debuff Summon |cooldown3d = 3 Rounds (started cooled down) |effects3d = |name4 = Antimatter-Core |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = All Enemies |type4 = Ranged |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% /100% |cooldown4 = 5 rounds (started cooled down) |effects4 = }} |-|Gold Edition= |cost = * - 300 * Gold Edition - 100 * Gold Edition - 140 |organization = Conquerors |bio = The "Master of Mysteries" is an artificial intelligence born from an evolved version of Ultron. When the age of ultron was over, a last Ultron's bot fled to a secret area where he upgrade himself 10 years waiting for the moment when he will be forgotten and strong enought. Ultimately he change his name for "The Master", "The Mister" ,to "Master of Mysteries". Cause no one will know from where he goes. His purpose of World domination is everything from him. He has created an army of upgraded humans to join him, the conquerors will be a rampage of cybernetics meta humans fearless, ruthless and relentless as he like them to.}}